Injustice: Gods Among Us
Injustice: Gods Among Us is a upcoming video game for the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Microsoft Windows, and Wii U, and is based on the DC Universe. It is developed by NetherRealm Studios and published by DC Entertainment and Warner Bros. Games. It is based on the short-running comic book mythos, Injustice: Gods Among Us. Its developer is also the developer of Mortal Kombat. Characters Heroes *Batman *Catwoman *Superman *Cyborg *Nightwing *The Flash *Wonder Woman *Green Lantern *Green Arrow *Aquaman *Shazam *Hawkgirl Villains *Solomon Grundy *The Joker *Bane *Lex Luthor *Harley Quinn *Deathstroke *Sinestro Unconfirmed *Killer Croc *The Penguin *Doomsday *Two-Face *The Riddler Locations *Arkham Asylum *Batcave *Daily Planet *Fortress of Solitude Gameplay The principal gameplay for Injustice: Gods Among Us involves one-on-one matches within a two-dimensional plane, although characters and backgrounds are rendered in a three-dimensional fashion. Ed Boon, co-founder and creative director of NetherRealm Studios, stated that characters fall into two categories: "power characters" and "gadget characters". Certain fighters have more than one fighting style, such as Nightwing's ability to switch between a staff and a pair of escrima sticks. The stages, based on locations such as the Batcave and Fortress of Solitude, feature multiple levels and various objects that the player can interact with. Each arena has its own unique elements, and characters exploit them differently depending on their class. For example, a gadget character like Batman can fire projectiles at a car to cause an explosion, while a power character like Superman can pick up the same car and smash his opponent with it. According to Boon, stage selection is as important to the player as character selection. As players fight, their "super meters" build with energy that can be expended to perform enhanced special attacks or powerful super moves. The gauges are unique to each character and are utilized in different ways. For instance, Wonder Woman uses meter to switch between two fighting styles, while Solomon Grundy uses meter for an array of grapple moves. Players can also compete in wager battles, dubbed the Clash system, which combines individualized cutscene cinematics with the process of betting portions of super meter. In addition to the damage dealt from the battle, the winner steals power from their opponent's meter. Voice Actors *Kevin Conroy - Batman *Tara Strong - Harley Quinn *George Newbern - Superman *Susan Eisenberg - Wonder Woman *Grey DeLisle - Catwoman *Khary Payton - Cyborg *Stephen Amell - Green Arrow *Richard Epcar - The Joker *Phil LaMarr - Aquaman *Jennifer Hale - Hawkgirl Development History Injustice: Gods Among Us was announced on May 31, 2012. The game utilizes the Unreal Engine 3. Developer Ed Boon revealed plans to offer depth and promised a rich amount of single-player content and layered features for tournament players.Similar to Boon's previous DC-related title, Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, there are restrictions on how violent the game can be, though Boon stated he is planning to push the T rating, replacing violence with "crazy, over-the-top action." The campaign of the game is being written by NetherRealm Studios and DC Comics' writers as a stand-alone story. According to Lead Designer John Edwards, the story is meant to rationalize the game's fighting mechanics between characters that would not normally fight one another and explain how gadget characters like Batman can "stand toe-to-toe" with power characters like Superman. NetherRealm Studios reported that an automated system to push Injustice downloadable content to all users' consoles is under development. The game will connect to the Internet during use and download the information required for players who have bought DLC characters to play against others who have not. In addition, Ed Boon confirmed that downloadable content will not be included on-disc. Due to complaints about severe online lag in NetherRealm Studios' previous title, Mortal Kombat, the development team had made a "new, more elaborate system" and is optimizing the network code for an improved online experience. Since the release of Mortal Kombat, Boon stated that advancements to NetherRealm Studios' graphics engine have been made, enabling more dynamic lighting in terms of the characters and environments, and that Injustice features a faster rendering engine than its predecessor. Gallery See: Injustice: Gods Among Us/Gallery Videos To be added Category:Video Games